The Soothsayer
by Spirits Death Rain
Summary: Waking up the Marvel universe while knowing the upcoming events for Matt Murdock, is only the least of Mortis's worries. Matt keeps her prisoner until she explains how she knows about future events but suffering from mental illness and depression she can't explain. As time goes on Matt regrets what he is doing to her but he knows it's for the good of Hells Kitchen. SPOILERS!


Mortis woke up with a start. The last thing she remembered was collapsing from blood loss, from the self-harm cuts on her arm. The smell of her blood stained her nose. She opened her eyes to a world of blurs. She couldn't understand where she was. She started to rely on her senses. She was led on her right side. The ground beneath her felt hard and cold. She was on concrete. Hard, cold concrete.

Her sight finally sorted itself out and was in a back alley next to a pavement to the main street. She started to wonder how the hell she got there. She was wearing her black military combat trousers and boots, with a black t-shirt. She looked at her arm and saw dry blood with still wet cuts. She placed the palm of her hand on her forehead to try and ease the dizziness. "Excuse me are you alright?"

Mortis looked up to see a man in his earlier thirty, wearing a suit, with dark red glass and a long white cane, kneel down to her. "What?" she asked, no louder than a whisper. She was still confused. "Your arm. It's covered in blood. I'll call an ambulance" he said, bringing out his phone. "NO!" she panicked. If an ambulance is called she would have to admit to her self harm issues and she didn't want any more counselling and help. Nearly ten years of that and still nothing has changed.

"But your hurt" the man argued. "Please" she begged. "No ambulance." She didn't know what it was, but she recognised the man. Maybe it was her out of sorts mind playing tricks on her. The man started to turn his head from side to side, thinking of what to do. "At least come back to my place and let me see to your arm" he insisted.

The next thing she knew this man was walking her back to his apartment. He was moving the cane side to side. He was blind. That's when it hit her. She knew who he was, but he's fiction. "Who are you?" she asked. When he answered her world was turned upside down. "I'm Matt Murdock."

She had to be dreaming. Had to be. This was a Netflix original, not real life. What the hell was going on. When she entered his apartment it was exactly the same as the one on Netflix. "I'll get the first aid kit, please sit. Make yourself at home" Matt offered. He was still sweet even in this reality. He got a cloth and soaked it in hot water. "May I?" he asked, when he sat down, waiting for permission to hold her bloody arm. "Um sure" Mortis said as she gave him her arm.

Matt spent five minutes wiping away the blood. When he was done, he brushed his fingers over the cuts and asked "if it's not an inappropriate question, how did you get these scars?" She panicked and answered "a cat's claw." His eyebrows were raised as he knew she was lying due to the change in her heart rate, but he pretended to buy it. "How unfortunate. You own a cat?" he asked. "Um no" she answered, not thinking. "So how did you get cut by a cat?"

"Sorry, I assume I'm in hell's kitchen?" she asked, trying to get a better understanding of how she ended up here. "Yeah" Matt laughed. "How can you not know that?" he asked. "Look the last thing I remember was…" she stopped herself. "Was what?" he asked. She suddenly remembered that Matt could tell if she was lying or not.

As her heart rate increased with fear he knew something was wrong. He took his glasses off and stood, just as Mortis tried to run out the door. "What is going on?" he asked. She gave in. But she saw this as an opportunity, depending on where in the story he is. "I know who you are" she said. Matt didn't move or show any hesitation. "The devil of hells kitchen is coming" she said. "What?" he asked. "Do you know who it is?" she asked. "No. When is he coming?" he asked. He doesn't know yet. Has the story even started?

Suddenly the depression took over and started to make her come up with crazy ideas. She could use this to become a hero. If she really is in the marvel universe as she used to call it, then she would have to adjust to this new life.

When she didn't answer, Matt' grip tightened. "Let me go" she demanded. "What do you know me?" he shouted. The darkness of her depression and built up anger came raging out. "I know you have heightened senses, due to chemical shit being poured into your eyes when you were nine year old saving an old man's life!" "How can you possible…" "I also know Stick trained you and then abandoned you!" she shouted. She was taking deep breaths to try and calm herself down but due to Matt's increasing tight grip she couldn't but to add "and you father. I know he died by being shot because he wanted to see his boy win a boxing match."

That's when the devil within Matt was unleashed. He threw her up against a wall and held her by her throat. "How do you know this?!" he screamed in her face. The adrenalin was still in Mortis's veins, but she knew she couldn't tell him that she was from a universe where his life was just a story, but the pain in her neck from being strangled and lack of oxygen was welcoming. She laughed as she taunted him. "Oh wouldn't you like to know." Matt punched her unconscious. She fell to the floor.

Matt guessed she was self-harming, but so many facts about his past that only Foggy knew. Not even Foggy knew all of them. He couldn't let her go. He was walking back after him and Foggy setting up a meeting with the real estate agent in two days and then he smells a lot of blood and his fire sight picking hugely at her in the rubbish. This isn't a coincidence. He made a terrifying decision about what he was going to do with her.

Mortis woke up to pain in the side of her mouth. She tasted blood in her mouth. She spat it out as she looked up. Her arms were chained above her head, while her legs were chained together. "I see you're awake." Matt walked into view. "What the hell are you doing?" she asked. "Until you tell me how you know this you're not leaving" he explained. "So you're going to keep me in your shit cupboard?" she asked. "Until you explain to me how you know about my childhood." "Oh Matthew I know a lot more than just your sad childhood. I know all about franklin, or Foggy as you people call him" she explained. Matt walked right up to her face and said "how much do you know?" "Enough" she hissed.

Matt had hold of her face and squeezed. "I will make your life a living hell until you tell me what you know and how you know" he threatened. Mortis started laughing again as the pain grew in her jaw. "My life has already been a living hell" she laughed. Matt let go and was about to shut the door on her when she asked "have you had the meeting yet with the estate agent?" Matt froze. "No" he whispered. "When is it?" "In two days."

Matt didn't know why he answered her. "OK I know when I am" she whispered. Matt ignored her and slammed the cupboard shut and placed the lock on it. He didn't know what he was doing, but because she asked about the estate agent he has to find out what is really going on and who this devil of hells kitchen is.

Mortis looked around the darkness she was in. She knew from watching Daredevil that Matt will do anything to get the information he needs. She figured that from season one with finding Fisk. But this was new.

She evaluated her situation. She is in a different universe where she knew everything that will happen in the next couple of years. She is also seriously ill with depression and mental illness and she is being held captive until she releases information that could change the course of this universe. She smiled as she quietly cried out for help.


End file.
